


That Long Hot Afternoon

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: One hot afternoon during their honeymoon…





	That Long Hot Afternoon

The Chakotay-Paris spouses were taking their honeymoon on a paddle steamer from the 1840’s early American history on the Mississippi River and it was called the Memphis Queen. The program had been made by Tom as his wedding present to his new husband and wife. He had even included the fact that there was no air conditioning at the time period and the cabins were small and stuffy. The triad had three whole days to enjoy their brief honeymoon before they would have to face the dangers of the journey home on the starship U.S.S. Voyager.

On the second day of the honeymoon while they were enjoying cold lemonade in the hot stuffy salon on the upper deck of the ship, Tamara was called away to help the Doctor with an emergency surgery. Tom and Chakotay finished their drinks and wandered along the deck for a short time and returned to their cabin to escape the humid heat of the river.

As they entered the cabin Tom was aware of Chakotay’s blatant masculinity filling the tiny room. Admiring the robust male and the vibrant virility, Tom felt a slow heat filling his own body and his clothes felt too tight to be on. The cabin was also stiflingly hot in the mid-afternoon heat making the walls seem to close in and tighten around them.

Glancing around the room quickly to try and bring his aching body under control, Tom noted the fresh flowers and iced champagne on the bureau near the bed. He shivered under the moldering dark eyes that drew him in like a snake.

“It’s very hot in here, Tommy,” Chakotay said in a very low tone.

“Part of the reality of the time period, Tay,” Tom felt his own sweat running down his back and into his pants. Chakotay’s golden skin was shiny with a light sheen of dewy sweat and felt his cock harden even more.

“You seem quite warm, Tommy. Shall I help you with this restrictive clothing?” Chakotay whispered as he ran a finger along the long white neck making a path in the sweat that was gathering there.

Tom could only nodd in response as his senses filled with the scent of Chakotay and a light wave of dizziness passed over him. 

“I’m going to savor you-slowly and thoroughly.” The melodic tones caressed his overheated skin.

Chakotay yanked his shirt open buttons flying off and exposing his bare smooth chest, the brown nips and hard muscles. Tom forgot to breath for a mere moment as he watched a bead of sweat leave a glistening trail across the six-pack of Chakotay’s stomach muscles and disappear into the waistband of his pants. 

“Take off your clothes, Tommy.” Chakotay told the younger man as he tossed the remnants of his shirt to one side of the small hot room.

Since Tom wasn’t moving, Chakotay pulled the taller lean man into his arms and ravished his mouth with fierce shattering kisses. His tongue licked the soft pink lips, played with the white teeth, then plunged freely, tasting the sweetness inside that was purely Tom and no one else. Tom moaned, drowning in the razor sharp sensations as his arms curled around Chakotay’s broad shoulders. A tight fist of desire clenched deep inside his gut with such an intensity that it actually hurt.

Tom was so caught up in the sensations that he didn’t recall how he lost his own clothing and next became aware that he was lying on the bed naked as the day he was born while his husband loomed largely over him with raw emotions in his dark eyes.

The stateroom was cloyingly hot and the fervor of their passion for each other made it even hotter. Chakotay could feel the sweat running off of them in rivers.

“Damn, it’s hot in here,” Tom murmured in a low whisper.

Chuckling, Chakotay suggested, “Perhaps I could suggest a way to cool monsieur off?”

“Don’t tell me you’re proposing a dip in the river?”

“No.” Tom shuddered as his husband nuzzled his hot cheek with his warm lush lips claiming the pink lips in a kiss that was hot, consuming, explosive, setting them both on fire. “I do know of a way to cool you off.”

Chakotay left his young husband for just a moment and didn’t realize what a glorious feast his golden body was to Tom’s lust-filled eyes as he gathered up a few things and returned to the bedside. 

He came to his husband bearing a basin of water and a cloth. He laid the basin on the table by the bed and wrung out the rag. “Turn over.”

Dizzy with arousal and shivering, Tom did as Chakotay asked. He felt a little lightheaded with anticipation as Chakotay moved his hands to his sides and perched his body above his. When Chakotay’s hard manhood grazed the curve of his hip, his fingers began to claw the sheets.

Slowly, he began sponging off the long pale body, starting with the sensitive nape. His ministering to Tom so intimately was exquisite sensual torture, especially as Chakotay followed the soft cloth with his lips and tongue lapping up the moisture left behind. When Tom reared up off the mattress, Chakotay rewarded him with a sharp slap on his bottom and a terse order to stay still-an order Tom eagerly obeyed.

Chakotay moved as if he had all the time in the world and in the torturous moments that followed, Tom was seized by one uncontrollable shudder after another. The room was so hot, he was so hot, and Chakotay was so hot, burning alive. Indeed, Tom would never have dreamed that the delicate flick of his husband’s tongue could sear his skin so. As Chakotay tantalized his spine, tasting and teasing, Tom again tried to buck away but was held firmly. He felt his backside breaking out in gooseflesh as Chakotay’s tongue roved the small of his back, moving in mesmerizing slow circles. 

Chakotay slipped a hand beneath Tom and increasing the torture to an agonizing level as he stroked the aching cock with his skilled fingers even as his tongue continued to torment his spine. Tom went crazy, panting shamelessly and moving wantonly against his hand. Then, when he abruptly changed, sinking his teeth greedily into the firm ripe bottom, Tom screamed and rolled over.

His husband was grinning at him, unrepentant as the devil himself. Tom lurched upwards to kiss him, but Chakotay pressed his shoulders back, scolding him to lie still. He began to sponge off Tom’s front, beginning with his fevered brow, running his tongue all over Tom’s hot cheeks, his Grecian nose, and the burning lips. When Tom tried to steal another kiss, he wagged a finger at him and turned his attention to his creamy throat and lower. Tom could barely breathe. He seemed to linger forever on the tight hard nubs on his chest, circling, tasting and stroking.

After a moment, Chakotay glanced up at his husband’s flushed, breathless face. “Are you regretting this marriage, Tom?”

“Never, my love. Not for one moment do I regret loving you and Tam. You both have brought me such joy,” Tom replied seriously weaving his hands through the dark black hair. A fierce love streamed through him at the delight and love in Chakotay’s dark eyes.

Chakotay smiled and stretching upward to give Tom a rewarding kiss.

He let the damp cloth drift down the smooth flat stomach, leaning over to lap up the delicious wetness. Again, Tom writhed like a madman and again, Chakotay pinned his husband to the bed, continuing to enjoy the slender man at his leisure. 

Tom started to beg, “Please, please, Tay.” The sensations were driving him wild.

“Easy, Tom. We have all the time in the world,” Chakotay soothed, moving upwards to lock his full lips on Tom’s pink mouth. He kissed the younger man with debilitating gentleness as fingers parted the pale firm thighs. His tongue danced with Tom’s tongue while his fingers sank inside the secret opening just behind his private parts, stretching and probing expertly, creating a tension inside Tom. Tom gasped into Chakotay’s mouth and dug his fingernails into the tawny spine as his love button was pushed bringing him to an electrifying climax.

Somehow, Chakotay managed to make Tom’s pleasure last so long that he almost fainted from the sheer intensity of it.

“Please, Tay. I need you so bad,” Tom whimpered with his need. His elegant hands clutched the sheets to give them something to do as the sexual tension in his body mounted and his own frustration mounted.

Lifting the long legs over his shoulders, Chakotay positioned the head of his cock into Tom’s body and entered him slowly so as not to hurt his lover. It was hot, tight and satiny against the hardness of his cock and he knew he would not last very long.

“Touch yourself, Tommy. Let me see you come for me,” Chakotay encouraged as he rode the blond for all he was worth. The heat of the hot, humid New Orleans weather only added to the roaring furnace that surrounded the pair as they rose up together in their sexual dance.

The long fingers danced on his cock and it only took a moment to make himself come. Chakotay loved the expressive look on his face as it grimaced in his orgasm. Tom’s anal muscles spasm around his own cock and he came with a roar filling the pale ass with his creamy love juices. Long legs fell limp to each side of as he lowered himself to lie on Tom enjoying the skin contact despite the hot sticky mess on the pale stomach.

Chakotay turned them sideways so he wouldn’t crush Tom with his greater weight. Tom was still out of it so he put the time to good use by exploring the pink mouth with his own. Tired, but sated he gathered the lean younger man into his arms and fell asleep.

************

“Well, well, I do declare! What do we have here?” the boys woke to the fake Southern accent that Tamara was trying to do but she was laughing too hard to make it sound convincing. “I do believe that my boys have been playing without me and I am quite put out over it.”

“Did she say ‘put out’, Tay?” Tom smiled wickedly at his wife and Chakotay quickly caught on to his game.

“I believe she did, Tommy. Let’s just see how much she can ‘put out.’”

Before she had a chance to get away, the boys jumped up and quickly stripped their wife down to her beautiful naked skin. They proceeded to make love to her for the rest of the afternoon.

Another moment in the life of the Healer Triad!

The End


End file.
